carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Roof (1982)
Plot Overview Fallon is upset that her parents had not told her about Adam. If she had known about Adam's kidnapping she may have gone through with the abortion. Fallon just realized that there are many people out there who hate rich people and show that hatred by stealing their babies. As Susan reminds Fallon, it is always about her money but no amount of money is going to make her confess to a crime that she did not commit. Jeff, while seeking the guidance of Philip's mausoleum, runs into the groundskeeper again - Alfred Grimes. When Al expresses condolences for the kidnapping of the child, Jeff just turns away. This infuriates Al who accuses rich people of having the police question him because he said an ill word about the wealthy. Al also happened to mention Dr. Toscanni. The police are able to track down Faruk Ahmed and Blake it as the questioning. At first, Faruk claims he was not at the Carrington estate. After the police tell him there is a witness (Claudia) and Blake does the obligatory roughing up, Faruk admits to being there to speak to Blake again about the deal but that he left after he learned that Blake had left town. Faruk then claims he did not kidnap the child. Cecil is starting to recover and even is visited by Jeff. Jeff, despite the difference, still loves his uncle and all that he has done for him. Hopefully Cecil will recover soon because he is so eager to marry Alexis - according to Alexis, of course. The buzz around the kidnapping of L.B. has brought greater attention to the kidnapping of Adam. A reporter even wants to do a story on that kidnapping after getting a call from Billings from an articulate young man. This articulate young man is actually Michael Torrance. Michael confronts his grandmother's doctor, Dr. Jonas Edwards, about how he arrived in Billings. Michael/Adam tells the doctor how his grandmother stole him and that he is off to claim what is his, whatever that may be. On the flight to Denver, Michael/Adam gets the stewardess to make a reservation for him at the hotel they stay at for their layover, La Mirada. In return, Michael/Adam will buy her dinner. Claudia has left the mansion. Joseph cannot find her and Krystle notes she has taken most of her things. Krystle feels maybe Claudia has something to do with the kidnapping. At first, Blake believes Claudia left because she did not want to return to the sanitarium. Then, Blake comes to the realization that maybe Claudia did kidnap L.B. That is a worse case scenario since she is just crazy and is not doing it for the money. Claudia checks into a motel. When the manager of the motel sees a news bulletin about Claudia, she contacts the police. Claudia overhears the manager and runs to the roof of the building. Atop the roof, Claudia tells the baby, which she calls Lindsay, that they are on a beautiful mountain. The police send some individual with a soothing voice to speak to Claudia. It does not go well, so Fallon decides to talk to Claudia. Claudia is non responsive and keeps insisting that she had Lindsay. Blake then speaks to Claudia and is actually getting headway. Then, Blake does a howler by looking over at a police officer who is about to grab Claudia from behind. Claudia notices it and moves away from the cop. She trips and the baby goes off the building. Blake, Fallon, Jeff and Krystle are devastated until they get the news that the baby was a doll. Now, Fallon wonders is where is her baby. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Wainwright ... Capt. Lockwood * Kabir Bedi ... Farouk Ahmed * R.G. Armstrong ... Alfred Grimes * Joanne Linville ... Claire Maynard * Christine Belford ... Susan Farragut * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Lurene Tuttle ... Kate Torrance * Eric Server ... Rescue Expert * Janice Heiden ... Stewardess * Connie Sawyer ... Apartment Manager * Charles Parks ... Street Cop * Lew Saunders ... Roof Cop * Michael Stearns ... Investigating Officer Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Rosslyn Hotel (Los Angeles); Inglewood Park Cemetery (Inglewood).